Bullet of Hate
by MornaStarlettaFireSeer
Summary: Matt has bailed Jeff out of jail for the last time. This is the last time anyone will ever have to deal with the Hardy boys ever again.


Bullet of Hate

Shannon watched Matt stand holding the gun in his hand. His fingers twitched with the power he held at that moment. Never before had he felt the trigger under his finger give so easily.

'Do it' He thought staring at his brother. He couldn't take it anymore. The hate he felt for his brother and all his stupid mistakes was too much and now he would have his revenge. The blood was still fresh on the blade in his hand. The blood that Matt loved so much. It leaked onto the floor covering the tiles. It stained Matt's world with hate, disgust, and despair. He himself had dished out the money over and over to bail his brother out of countless situations because of his drug addiction. This time he had bailed him out and he had paid for it in more ways than one.

"Shannon told me not to do it." He said grief twisting his features and dampening his face. Shannon's face fell, saddened by the thought of how right he had been. He hadn't wanted to be so correct, not like this. "He told me not to bail you out, but I did anyway, and this is how you repay me!" The gun shook in his hand. He shook his head as tears dripped from his chin, those that didn't get caught in his goatee.

His mind was in turmoil. He couldn't believe that this had happened. He had finally found the one who could make him happier than anything and she was taken from him in a flash of a knife. His mother was taken from him and now His girlfriend had been taken from him. He had planned to propose to her this New Years. He would never know happiness like he had known with her.

Jeff swayed with the alcohol in his system mixed with the heroin in his blood stream. Matt saw nothing but red, red blood, red anger, red, red, red. He wasn't going to take anymore. Shannon had called the police and they would just have to take him instead of his brother. He wouldn't let this man live anymore. He took the love of his life from him and now he would be no more. Anything Shannon said to stop Matt only made him want to kill him more. Days and nights kept awake wondering when his brother would be free of the drugs made his decision for him.

The gun shook violently and Matt could see the fear in Shannon's eyes. Shannon knew Matt was going to do it, and he could do nothing to stop him for fear of his own life. He knew Matt had finally lost it. Jeff had finally pulled the last string. The bridge had been blown to bits.

"Jeff, you have no clue how much I hate you now. The only way I will forgive you is to kill you. May God have mercy on your soul Jeff." Matt laughed whole heartedly and pulled the trigger. The metal slid without a hitch and Matt felt the kick of the gun. The sound escaped him and all he could do was see the shocked look of his brother as the bullet pierced his skull. Matt watched as Jeff fell backwards to the floor. The blood from his head splattering on the wall. Everything was in slow motion. Shannon backing away from him, himself falling to the floor next to his murdered girlfriend, and Jeff falling to die on the floor of his brother's house.

Matt felt peace at last as he looked down to Zaharah. He couldn't live without her, could stand the days of agony that awaited him. He was at peace and he wanted to keep that peace. Matt lay down next to her and sighed.

"Matt don't do this." Shannon said now his best friend was trying to stop him from doing the one thing that could give him peace.

"I have to Shannon. I have finally found the peace I have waited for, for so long." Matt was still crying. He pulled Zaharah on top of his body. He laid her head on his chest the way she loved to fall asleep. "I can't live any longer Shannon; first my mother, then Zaharah, now I have killed my own brother." Shannon sat down beside Matt and looked down at him. He knew he was going to do it, even if he tried to stop him. He would have to go home some time. Either he did it now, or he did it later. It was better than jail, and that is the only thing that Matt faced now. Matt sighed and reached for the gun he had placed on the floor.

"Shannon you were an awesome friend. I just wish I had listened to you." Matt looked at the gun in his hand and smiled at it. This simple object would bring him what he wanted. This simple object would give him peace.

"I know Matt; I just wish I hadn't been right like this." Shannon could feel his world coming apart as he talked to his friend. He could feel the pain ripping him apart inside. He would have to face the rest of this world alone.

"I know Shannon, but sometimes wishes come true in the weirdest most horrible ways."

"I should have talked to you these past couple of weeks. It wasn't fair of me to not talk to you just because you freed your brother."

"It wasn't fair of me to take away the lesson Jeff should have learned." Matt ran his fingers through Zaharah's bloody hair. It was beginning to crust as the air dried it.

"I'll miss you Matt." Shannon said gritting his teeth against coming tears. Whoever said a man didn't cry was wrong. It was agonizing to watch the last moments of his best friend's life and be able to do nothing about it. Matt smiled up at his friend.

"I'll miss you too, but I'll see you in no time. Trust me." Matt took the gun and pointed it to his heart. He wanted to die slowly, just like Zaharah did. Just under his heart he would bleed to death, he would be able to feel his life being sucked away, just like Zaharah did.

"Say hi to my dad for me will you?" Shannon asked watching Matt fiddle with the trigger a little.

"I will if you promise not to follow me." Matt looked to Shannon.

"I promise brother." Matt nodded and shook Shannon's hand.

"Bye Brother."

"Bye Matt." Shannon watched as Matt closed his eyes.

"God forgive me for I have sinned. I only want peace; please accept me into your kingdom of heaven." Matt pulled the trigger and felt the bullet lodge itself into his body. Blood began to pour from his wound. He looked to Shannon who had turned away for the shot and looked back to his friend. He sat there in both the blood of his best friends and his best friend's girlfriend. Nothing could make his day worse. He watched slowly as his blood member, part of his core group since he was a small child lost his life. Light escaping from his eyes.

Matt wrapped his arms around Zaharah and held her close to his body. "Bury me in her coffin with her." He said struggling for breath. He kissed the top of Zaharah's head smiling to himself. "I love you too Zaharah." Shannon could see the police cars arriving. Matt closed his eyes and let out a deep breath, his last breath.

Matt hardy and Zaharah "Hardy" Were laid to rest in the same coffin as they had wanted. Shannon made sure the undertaker had embalmed them and made sure they were back in the same position as how they had died. Shannon had gone into questioning and was proved innocent. Shannon went on with life and he would never forget that day. He only wished that Matt had gotten his wish and was with Zaharah and his mother in heaven. The Hardy brother's were gone, and with them the pain they shared.

(A/N: OMFG SAD!!!! I cried while writing it……I know stupid why would you write a tragic fic if you would make yourself sad….I had to! I never wrote one before. I had to say I had written one. So here it is. Please review I hope you liked it.

~*Morna*~)


End file.
